The Magic of The Fae
by FallenSurvivor'sBestie
Summary: Quinn and her Fae Clan move to Washington to stay off the radar of the monsters known as vampires, but when they meet a wolf pack and a Clan of vampires that feed off only animals, well, things tend to get complicated. Now the Last clan of Magical creatures will take part in a war that will deside the fate of the world as we know it.
1. Chapter 1

_**So I would LOVE it if you read what I have to say first, and maybe even help me. See I have never read Twilight. Don't hate me! But one of my friends has and I believe she is plotting to trick me into reading the books. Anyways, I really only know Glee and my friend explained Twilight and all that to me when she prompted me to write this. **_

_** It will MAYBE be ten chapters. I originally was going to make it a one shot, but oh gosh, how could I deny Jess. So here is the first Chapter.**_

_** HOWEVER, like I said I haven't read Twilight, instead I went on Wikipedia, and we all know how reliable that is. So if there is a plot mistake or behavioral/image mistake, please just tell me. I want this to be fun, but accurate. By the way, there was the whole sex with Puck and Quinn, but no baby. So don't expect Beth.**_

_** Whew! I am done talking. Enjoy!**_

_Stay together, stay alive. It was simple. That was why they had a stupid glee club in the first place. Stay together, stay alive._

_ Now when it comes to the fae, you can't be more careful. The spells they cast upon each other to hide themselves from the most evil creatures in the world. Mainly vampires._

Quinn stretched her body, her Fae Clan near her. Their parents lights had finally faded, which meant that they were now human, but leaving their children to fend for themselves. So of course, Finn suggested they move to a fricken forest. The Dumbass.

Santana and Brittany were playing around, mostly stuff that sickly sweet couples do, but more or less because everyone just got off the plane and were now waiting for their baggage from the machine in front of them.

Quinn didn't like to move, but they all pitched in and now owned a piece of forest in Washington between an Indian Reservation and a place called Forks. Moving every generation was tough, but it had to be done. Even though Rachel, Kurt and Quinn weren't staying permanently because of NYADA and Yale, this was now home when they had a home to go to.

She sighed. None of them would see their parents again to protect them and their elders. Fae were coveted creatures and they stuck together for protection. Unfortunately, three new young ones came into the Fae Clan's possession. Marley Rose and Kitty Wilde, and this boy named Ryder Lynn. They were all full blood now, meaning that they were now in as much danger as the rest of the Fae in the group.

Sticking together means being invisible, it was why they survived for so long. Why their parents survived almost five hundred years.

"Quinn?" Rachel patted her shoulder causing the blonde to sling her arm around the small Jew. "You seemed lost."

"Deep in thought is more like it." She sighed. "I'm so tired of running, why do these creatures hunt us so? I mean…you know how hard it is. You stay invisibly and in plain sight at all times. How can you handle it?"

The little fairy raised her brow. "I sing, I act, and I will start training to be on Broadway. That and I always think I will find my mate like Kurt, Santana, and Tina have." Both women looked at their friends as they spoke. "Maybe you'll meet yours." Quinn barked out a laugh, she was actually enjoying being alone.

The alarm rang and luggage spilled out of the machine and started circulating on the carousel. It took maybe five minutes for the group to get their things and leave the airport for a bus to their new home.

As they waited for a bus, Quinn found herself standing next to Marley Rose, The young girl had been nervous since learning of her bloodline and the move they had to make. Quinn squeezed her wrist, "It'll be okay." Blue eyes smiled at her before they climbed on the bus.

"Promise?" She asked and Quinn nodded a smile forming on her face.

.

.

.

"I love this place!" Santana yelled as she and Brittany jumped in a lake that was on their property. It was nearing night fall and the Fae Clan had already built preliminary shelter for the night, and Artie had drawn up an entire plan for their new home that was in trees, mostly elegant tree houses that Artie took pride in designing.

Quinn smoothed her pale green dress over her thighs that stopping at her knees as she looked over her glowing friends. Fae were known for glowing softly when they are happy. However Quinn didn't have that glow, nor did Marley. "I'm going for a run in the forest. C'mon Rose, you're coming with me." She called out to the girl who just happened to be wearing a soft pink dress that came to her ankles.

Starting out at their home, the two girls crawled up into trees. Being creatures of nature, the moved through the forest like ghost, glowing softly in the darkness. Free in the world as they leapt and ran, giggles singing from them as they finally relaxed in their element.

"This is so much better than Ohio." Marley was breathless as they stopped at a road and sniffed the air. "It's going to rain soon, we should head back."

Quinn nodded and they both returned to the trees, but not before Marley caught the sent of blood. A lot of it. "Careful," The blonde warned, "It might be vampires.

"No, it's animal blood. This way." Another thing about the Fae, if they had the chance, they couldn't resist healing or conversing with the spirits of animals and plants. Soon the two girls were streaking through the woods once more, following the spell of blood to a little clearing with the moon gazed upon two bears.

No, no, wolves actually. The first day in a new home and now they have giant bear sized wolves, of course this would happen. However, the dogs attention weren't on the Fae, but on each other.

One was very hurt, and the other howled, crying to his brother.

"We have to help them." Quinn whispered, though she couldn't see the extent of the damage, she really could only see their silhouettes. Moving forward, Marley rounded the trees to draw the conscious wolf's attention as the little blonde woman moved in on dying thing.

"Oh, no." It's eyes snapped open and she smiled at the warm brown.

.

.

.

Jacob hurt so bad, he got into a stupid fight with a newborn. The damn thing was hiding out after the war involving Victoria. So Jacob and the newest little wolf, Jake, took on the task of killing her. However, he was sure he was dead now.

"Oh, no." A little angel whispered as her delicate hands worked over him. She was gorgeous, blonde hair that came to her shoulders, soft skin and the most entrancing hazel eyes. As his dark eyes watched her, everything broke, and it hurt, but just for a moment before the most wonderful warmth spread through him and all his brokenness fixed itself. And it was because of her.

He felt the wounds on his face tighten before she leaned over him. The little blonde angel gently kissed though wounds and it was like she was breathing new life into him.

"There." She smiled at him and his chest tightened, dear lord! "All better, you should get back to your pac-" In all his thoughts and ogling her, he had phased back to his human form.

She gasped and fell back, scrambling away as he reached for her. "No, I won't-" She screamed and twisted, pulling herself up a tree and taking off at inhuman speeds through the branches. The wolf inside him snarled for him to follow, to reunite with his imprint.

Just as the fur exploded over his skin, the thoughts of his fellow wolves joined him, and in seconds they all knew and even Leah was curious as to what was going on. How did a creature that was not a vampire heal him in seconds.

_Dude, don't worry, I almost got this one. She's GLOWING. _Jake laughed back. The idiot half black werewolf showed the pack what he saw. A girl with long red hair and a pink dress barely touched the ground in her flight from Jake, but he couldn't see her face. She was so fast.

_I think I imprinted on the other one. _Jacob commented, and for a moment his skull thrummed with thought as he chased the blonde girl in the trees. She would look down every once in a while before they came to a clearing where she leapt from the branches.

He expected her to stumble, but she was so graceful. However, Leah burst through the trees along with several other wolves and had her circled.

"Please." She whimpered and Jacob wanted nothing more than go to her….so he did. She whimpered and curled up, burying her face in her arms.

He needed to phase, to show her that he was safe. Thank god there were trees nearby, a perfect place to pull on some pants and greet his mate.

.

.

.

Marley's little bare feet slapped the dirt as she flew over the grass to a river, preparing to glide over the water when the wolf sped up and cut her off. However, she was already in the air and ended up tumbling with the wolf.

She was climbing to her feet when a hot, slimy tongue slid from her neck to her jaw then again from her chin to her hair line. Ugh, that was gross. The giant yipped at her like a…puppy. "Well, you're just a big ball of happy, now aren't you?" She petted his head before the jaw seemed to drop and Marley smiled. The creature was grinning at her and she couldn't remember the last time she was this happy.

"Well, I have to go find my friend. Can you help me?" An ear fell and the other twitched forward as the animal rose to his feet. Yipping and barking she neared the animal and climbed on his back. Fae were notorious for being light as a feather.

Off they went through the woods, the light of the fairy on the wolf's back illuminating the way. Marley's light had a soft rosy colored aura. Each fae glowed differently, it was like a finger print to them. No two were alike.

Then she heard the scream

.

.

.

The wolves didn't stop circling her as she looked for a way out. No, no, she was going to be slaughtered and eaten like an animal. Her tears streamed down her face as she felt the creatures hot breath on her arms and neck.

"It'll be okay." A male voice silenced the snarling dogs and Quinn looked up to see the animals moved away and into the brush before her eyes fell on the man who saved her. "You're safe, always were." The man was, well, he was beautiful. Gorgeous coloring, dark eyes and hair, but there was something wrapped around his bicep.

It was her mark, the same one wrapped around her thigh. He's her mate.

"What are you? An angel?" He finally took her hand, "C'mere." She stepped into his personal space, still unwilling to become enveloped in him.

"A fae, fairy, and I would prefer it if keep that a secret. It's best if the vampires don't know." She mumbled, wiping her eyes of tears. She felt a warmth in her chest as he stared at her with a small smile, "I never thought I would mate outside my species. "I'm um, Quinn."

"You're glowing." He whispered, making her blush, "It's white, but there is blue and yellow coming at the edges. "Quinn, such a lovely name. Jacob Black."

"Because I'm happy," Her voice was soft, her hazel eyes almost gold to him, rose over to his dark eyes. "What are you?"

"Werewolf." He bent over, gosh he was so tall, and kissed her knuckles. "There is so much we need to talk about."

"Yes, there is-" She stopped, Marley was nearby, her scent was all over the place. Looking around Quinn's eyes found the girl riding a wolf across the clearing. Both seemed to be grinning like silly idiots and the young fairy was glowing. It was actually nice to see Marley like this after knowing her for so long.

As the animal neared them, Marley crouched on his back and leapt of him, landing gently beside her elder Fae. She hugged the little blonde and smiled, "They are like pups." She started giggling again. _Scratch that, _Quinn thought, _She is a little high on happiness. _

All of it stopped when the little fairy turned her attention to the male that had been watching their interactions intensely. "Who?"

"My mark." Quinn's soft eyes returned to the werewolf while she filled the young fae in on what she had learned.

"We should have them over tonight, it would be good." Marley suddenly proposed as the wolf she had ridden sat next to her, his tail wagging so hard it was thwacking the ground. "He's so sweet. And we have more clothes . Kitty and Tina already started weaving fabric and making clothes!" She murmured as her arms wrapped around his head and pulled him closer to her breasts.

"Easy there, Jake." The Jacob smirked as he started to walk back to the tree line. As soon as he stepped away from Quinn, his skin exploded away and the two fae watched in stark fascination and horror as his skin ripped away to reveal a wolf.

The animal stretched in front of her before she buried her fingers in his shoulders, the course fur was actually like a furnace. "Hey, Quinn." Marley smirked slowly. "Last one home is a rotten leprechaun." She jumped to her wolf's back and whispered something in his ear before he started off towards the Clan.

"Let's go." The little blonde saw her young fae glow in the darkness as she mounted her mate as well. "I'll light the way." She spoke softly and he fell into a trot, the pack following him and guiding all of them with the light of a Fairy.

.

.

.

Alice sat up from the arms of her husband, Jasper. "They're here. We need to be really careful. We need to tell Carlisle. The little fae princess is here, which makes it worse. Jasp," She climbed to her feet to look at her husband's face. "The Volturi know, they will collect all of them and become...unstoppable." She felt tears prick her eyes. She always loved the Fae, had an odd immunity to the desire to drink from them.

"They are sending Felix and Demetri." She slipped from the couch. "We need to protect them. I will go tonight, introduce our clan to theirs-"

"My frightening little monster," Jasper started warmly. He truly loved his wife to death, well seeing as they were both dead already. "I will go with you, I know you can stop me should you need to. However, I think that the wolves will take a great interest in them when they learn who wants them." He kissed her quickly.

"We need to go now," she threw him his jacket as she pulled on hers. "The rest won't be back for a while, so we have time. And we need not fail for the greater good." Jasper could tell his little wife was scared as he took her hand and kissed her cheek.

"I know, you have been telling me of these visions for a while. I will do anything for you and if you believe this is most important, than that's what it is." They started out of the house. "But let's hunt first, just to be safe."

Alice was sure she would be insane without Jasper, he grounded her. "It's going to be a party."

**Please review, I would like to know if I should continue or delete this entry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So uh, I know this is an information drop, but bare with me, after this things will pick up after this chapter. Please Review!**

Quinn felt like the world was right tonight. The werewolf under her moved like a lithe creature that didn't belong on this world. Just feeling him, strong and warm, as he stretched his body to gallop caused her to revel at the feel of the muscles sliding along the bone in action. "Almost there. Turn right at the out cropping of rocks."

She turned her head to see the other giant creatures following her mate to the Fae Clan. Mate. It was such a nice thing to say now. Pulling herself closer to him, she let her lips brush the creature's furry ear. Something that reminded her of a cat purring, but much louder, vibrated throughout his and in turn, her body.

The scent of her Clan filled the little blonde's senses and she smiled, well smiled bigger than she already was. Seconds passed before her golden-hazel eyes locked on the shelters that were at one side of the lake. Quinn was home and she could see several of the Fae glowing.

"Stop!" She ordered to Jacob as he immediately slowed down. "Marley and I must pull back the spells to allow you entry. Us fair folk placed spells all around here for protection." Quinn slipped off of Jacob and dashed to the other side of a few trees.

"Ah-boo." Marley jumped from the braches above her. "I've been waiting for you." She wrapped her arms around her elder. "My wolf is changing now. I wonder what he looks like." Quinn laughed, and took her hand.

"We need to open the gates," They slipped forward through the greenery like two ghosts. Glowing and silent, the two girls whispered the ancient language that only the fair folk possessed the knowledge of as their fingers parted the magically veil that was their only protection.

"Whoa." Two rather young men stole their attention as the girls leaned back to pull the glowing curtains that reacted to them only, back. Both the boys were around the same height, one was leaner and definitely of Native American descent, but the other was thicker in build and had distinct black facial features, though he had a caramel skin tone. And both of them were shirtless, wow it would have been hot, but Quinn was unaffected. Oh yes, she mated.

"I'm Quinn." She might as well introduce herself, however when Marley didn't answer she had to look at the brightly glowing new blood. The blonde's hazel eyes bounced back to the boys where her brows furrowed. "You can't be serious." The half black boy's shoulder was becoming dark. Couldn't be a bruise? No, Quinn knew what it was.

"Marley, you are not marking are you?" No answer, damn it. "Marls," Quinn sighed loudly, this girl was much too young to even finish the marking processes. Besides this boy could be danger and Rachel and Santana were incredibly protective of any of their younger clan members, a little insane when it came to the three new bloods though.

"Jake? Dude?" The Native boy waved his hand in front of his friend, who merely grabbed his wrist so he would have unbroken eye contact with Marley. "Well," the smaller boy huffed, "I'm Seth Clearwater, and this is Jake Puckerman. Most of us call him J, except for his mom and Jacob."

"Puckerman?" Quinn's brows rose, "let's get inside," taking Marley's hand, she led her inside where she watched the pack, now human, follow them. She was rather surprised to see that one was a woman. Then again, werewolfism wasn't sexist. A were her mother had meet was a woman, so why should she think this was odd, but it was odd to her. The pack had five males and one female, there should at least be a couple more to balance out the were ratios.

"Quinn?" Jacob asked her and she smiled wide, her soft glow grew quickly into a bright night light. "Did you put a spell on Jake?" he laughed and she couldn't help but giggle.

"No, Marley marked him." Looking at the boy with a measure of concern, Quinn watched him follow Marley inside the perimeter.

"Alright glow worm, lead the way." The female of the pack seemed to be on edge. Quinn smiled at her, though she was sure it was meant to be an insult, she was just too damn happy at the moment to sour the mood.

"Please follow me."

.

.

.

Marley and Quinn led the group with Jacob and Jake at their sides. The lake was glowing with the light of the fairies. Of course they would go swimming at night.

"Rach, we have some people you need to meet." The small blonde called out, they ALL needed to meet the pack, and Quinn foresaw that this would be a beautiful friendship. Lights started out of the water and soon many of the elder members were standing before the pack of werewolves.

"Quinn, who the hell are these people?" Santana glared at the shirtless males and tank top and shorts wearing female. Many of the pack members shifted under her icy, terrifying gaze, except for Leah, she set her jaw and glared right back.

"A werewolf pack from the La Push Indian Reservation…and Marley and I marked two of them." Quinn cringed as Rachel gasped, Mercedes frowned, but the fuming Latina moved forward and wretched Marley from Jake's grasp. Who by the way had an embezzled leaf mark on his left shoulder. Quinn knew for a fact that the same mark was on Marley's upper back.

"No, she is still our baby." Rachel whined, throwing her arms around Marley who looked between annoyance, happiness and embarrassment. "Go to your room, we will discuss this in the morning." The tiny girl was already leading the young one away when Brittany stopped them. Quinn didn't even see where she came from.

"Sorry I'm late, somebody took my compass, but I followed your voices." The pale blonde smiled innocently at Rachel and Marley. "Marls can't be far from her mate, it's the limits. Only Santana and I have broken the limits, and you remember how terrible it was." Yes, how could they forget the anguished screams both girls had released as they breached the Limits.

"Fine, he can sleep at the base of the tree, but they go nowhere unsupervised." The Latina fairy wrapped her arms around her blonde mate before staring at the young man. "But I swear, if you do anything to upset her, I will cast the worst sort of spells on you." Jake nodded, but his eyes never left Marley.

"Santana, Brittany," Mercedes ordered, "Get the others to bed. We have things to do tomorrow."

"Okay, lots to talk about." Quinn decided, finding a seat on a rock, "So, where should we start?"

.

.

.

Jacob's large hands smoothed down her back, feeling her muscles tense under his strong hands. "So strong and small, how could that be?" Her small trembling figure pressed tighter to him, her body thrumming with pressure to complete the marking rituals. Tilting her head up, she pressed her lips to his chin, and watched as his big brown eyes dropped to her face.

They were laying out near the lake, away from the others for privacy. He laid on his back in the dirt, her draped over him. He enjoyed the smell coming of her. A cross between Lavenders and her arousal, and the fact that she was glowing too only made it better. She started kissing his chin, edging closer to his lips with every touch of her petal soft ones.

"Quinn, babe, your killing me here," Jacob whimpered as she sat up a little, letting out a heavy, long held gasp. Several little floating things flutter around the beautiful blonde and she turned her head towards one of the small bugs. Holding out a finger, the butterfly landed there and she whispered to it so quietly that her wolf couldn't hear her words.

She lifted her hand and the insect flutter off, glowing. "What did you do to it?" He was amazed by her. Everything she did amazed him.

"Everything has its own beauty and its own soul glows." Leaning over, she pressed her hands to his chest and nuzzled his neck. "Us, fairies just bring out the inside."

He rolled over and brushed his nose against her's "Could you be more perfect?" their lips were barely brushing, both scared of what to do next. Of what was coming next.

Quinn arched her back, pressing up into him, pressing her lips up onto his. He growled like the animal he was and held her tighter. Jacob didn't know what it was, but he needed her, needed her like he never needed anything before.

She let out a giggling yelp as he attacked her with his lips. Quinn dug her nails into his shoulders and rolled her hips up into him. "Now. We need to finish this now." Her hands slipped down his body to his jeans, "Oh, Please Jacob!"

Hands slipping under her skirt, she lifted her hips so he could remove her underwear. She bit her lip and started unbuttoning his jeans, but large hands stopped her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please, I need to-to, I feel like a damn lion in heat!" She felt tears pricking her eyes, she really did need him, the marking rituals were violent and demanding. Hell in some cases, it gets so violent that some partners have died. "I never felt this before," kissing his collar bone and shoulder as she spoke. "_Shitshitshit,_ Tina wasn't kidding when she said the rituals were the worst aphrodisiac." Eyes screwed shut, her hands started working again, ripping the button out and zipper open.

"I don't care about your rituals. I want you to be ready." Cradling her head, she was breathing hard, but stared at him to let his words sink in. he wanted her to make this choice, not her damn bloodlines.

"Yes, I want this since I first met you. It was like everything was completed in that moment." She pulled him down to her, a smile on her lips. They relaxed for a moment, her reassuring him that this was what she wanted. He helped her get the jeans off him, and she held them up for a second.

"These are offensive."

"Those are my favorite pair of jeans." He whined, but she smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah, well they're hiding your beautiful body." She giggled as he rested over her once more. God, Quinn has only known him for a few hours and now she was about to have sex with him in the dirt, well more like rape him, but he was enjoying this too much for it to be a crime.

"Q, God!" Santana groaned. "Jesus, let him go, his pack needs to talk to him." Jacob extracted himself from the glowing fae whose light was going out, she was seriously pissed that they were interrupted. He growled and grabbed his clothes ripping them on.

He grabbed her as soon as she pulled her dress on and hungrily kissed her. "I swear to the lord almighty, GIT!" Santana shooed Jacob away before glaring at Quinn, "I almost got pregnant just watching that."

.

.

.

Well into the dawn, the wolves explained everything there was about themselves in the past many years, only stopping when the fairies had questions of their own. Quinn perched on the rock, Jacob in front of her and leaning against her legs as she ran her fingers through his hair every once in a while.

Quinn learned that her mate, Jacob Black, was the alpha of the Black pack, some of the other wolves remain loyal to a man named Sam Uley, though they are all on good terms and they had a friendship with a clan of vegetarian Vampires. Another thing that frightened the Fae was learning that they were shape shifters. Why had none of them been informed of this before?

"So, you lied to me?" Quinn whispered to the wolf before her.

"But Werewolves sounded so much cooler, sorry about that." He smirked at her, and she leaned over, pressing her lips to his cheek.

"If you weren't my mark, I would cast curses on you, Black." She whispered against his skin. She cupped his face with her hand and stroked over the small stumble, a little grin on her face. "I like rugged men."

"Okay, I really don't want to hear a fairy dirty talking." Leah growled, garnering a glare from her leader. "Sorry glow worm, just not used to any of this."

"So," spoke Rachel. "These vampires, I think we need to meet them seeing as you are all _'cool'_ with them." She looked to Quinn and Mercedes who shared the same worry. It was their job to ensure that harm doesn't come to their Clan.

"Sure, later today well take y-" Leah stopped, her eyes on the tree line. "Hey boss, a leech is here." She growled as most of the Fae slipped into safe places save for Rachel Santana and Mercedes. Even Jake Puckerman climbed into the trees with Marley.

"Jacob!" A Vampire! TWO vampires were coming towards them and none of the werewolves were phasing to stop them. "Oh thank goodness I caught you guys here." The female night creature had a pixie cut hair style and was shorter than Rachel, Quinn didn't even know that was possible, but at the moment the Fae Clan was preparing to run for their lives. "The fairies, whom you have met, are in terrible danger. I saw them hold captive by the Volturi." The little vampire was breathless after speaking so quickly. If her heart was still beating she would be red in the face.

Jacob growled, "Alice, tell me everything," and she did, everything she knew anyways.

.

.

.

"So we are just supposed to trust these monsters!" Rachel screamed, angry tears threatening to break loose, Kurt and Finn were in the same boat. At least one parent from each of them was murdered and fed upon by a blood drinker, for Rachel it was both.

"Yes, because they are different, they want to protect you even if it means pain for them." Jacob and his pack were defending the vampires! And Quinn and Marley were both brooding in the corner. Only Finn, Puck (who was elated to learn that he had a little half brother that was a werewolf) Rachel, Kurt and the two fae imprints were conversing between the wolves and vampires.

"Okay," Puck stepped forward. "Little Puckerman, and I don't mean my manly parts," he looked at Quinn and smirked, "seems to trust the blood suckers, so let's give them a chance." He rubbed his mohawked head, but Rachel wasn't happy.

"My dads found me crying in a dumpster in New York, I could have died, but no, my human fathers raised me and took my whole heritage a step at a time. These monsters should be killed immediately." The small girl was pacing, but Alice just watched her carefully. "They could drink us all dry."

"Oh, no, I think fae blood is revolting. It's like wine. Your blood is wine and most people like wine, but then there are those like me, who like beer. Do you understand?" She smiled at Berry who raised a brow.

"Look," Quinn stepped forward. "We are safe here, the spells we cast should cover our scents and stop and blood sucker that should try to come in. The only ones that know how to enter are those of us who are standing here now. So we will take this a step at a time." She looked around at everyone she spoke too. "For right now, we need to act as humans do, and stick together. No glowing, no spells, no nothing that will tell anyone that we are Fae. Clear?" Everyone nodded, but Rachel, she was pissed. "And thank you Alice, for trying to help us." Quinn smiled weakly at her, still very away that she was a danger to her. Before anyone could react, Alice stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Quinn, her little cold frame fitting against Quinn's almost perfectly.

"If you ever need anything, just call." She smiled and handed her a card before returning to the male night creature. "Have a good evening, I hope to speak with you again, perhaps we can be friends." Alice waved and started off with her male.

"Finn," Quinn called as she tucked the card away.

"Yes, Quinn?"

"Thanks for bringing us here." She smiled and took Jacobs hand. "Phew long day." He grinned before scooping her up.

"I don't know about you, but I think we should go see the town." He laughed as she swatted his side. "Get your clan and we will go." He laughed, but Rachel grunted.

"I'm going for a run." She hissed, nose up and strutting off in her usual Diva storm out. Quinn sighed and looked at Jacob, him pressing his lips to her shoulder.

"Leah," the girl looked up. "Follow her, make sure she doesn't get killed." The girl growled, but did as she was told, phasing there and then.

.

.

.

To say Rachel was pissed, was a major understatement. How could her clan so easily dismiss those blood suckers? They are dangerous and the wolves need to kill them. Leaping to another branch, she slipped along the tree in silence, her anger spurring her further and further along.

She just needed a run to get it out of her system. As she leapt to another branch something caught her around the waist, and she felt wind surge beneath her.

Something was lifting her into the sky and it wasn't a vampire. Vampires don't have wings or claws that now dug into her sides.

Screaming and twisting, Rachel successful ripped her cute animal sweaters into strips that fell from her body. Great she was being carried off, in her bra and skirt, by a creature that shouldn't even exist.

"Please, please let me go." She cried, finally letting her fear show through, though at her angle, she couldn't see him exactly.

"Now that I have a Fairy, I will never let you go." It growled, prompting another cry from her. It was a male she could tale, but how could one be alive?

He whisked her through the forest, speeding through, knowing it so well to zip through trees before landing outside a cave.

"No, no." She cried as he threw her at the mouth of the cave. He stood to his full height before her, leathery wings out stretched as his ghostly blue eyes staring at her with something she has never actually seen before. "No," It was a simple whisper. "Not you. I-it can't be you." She started crying again, curling against the cold stone behind her. What was she going to do?

**So I love reviews! Hope you like this chapter, and if I get lots of reviews I will post my next chapter faster.**


End file.
